El bello y la bestia
by misi-chan
Summary: La bella y la bestia protagonizada por Remus y Sirius. Aparición estelar de Peter Pettigrew como...¡ya lo descubriréis! Remus x Sirius, Oneshot


**¡Holas!**

**Este ff está escrito especialmente para Lor Lupin, ya que me basé en un capítulo de su descojonante serie de drabbles "Silencio". En teoría, el ff lo escribe Prongsy (ya descubriréis sus pistas TAAAN sutiles XD), yo no gano nada con ello (bueeeeno, sí, si consigo que soltéis una risita me doy por satisfecha) **

**Disclaimer¿Tú crees que HP me pertenece? Ya somos dos XD Si me perteneciera, Tonks no existiría y Harry, desde luego, no sería el protagonista. **

**Y dicho esto, espero que os guste esta chorradilla **

EL BELLO Y LA BESTIA

Había una vez, en un reino muy, muy lejano, de cuyo nombre no puedo acordarme, un muchacho muy bello.

Este muchacho vivía con su padre, un señor mayor de larga barba plateada y gafas de media luna, que respondía al nombre de Dumby (N/A: XD).

Dumby era un gran inventor, y cada año acudía sin falta a una convención de chalados que...esto...dejémoslo en que acudía al sitio ese ¬¬u para presentar sus inventos al mundo exterior. Siempre se quedaba a un puesto de la victoria, pero no perdía la paciencia: sabía que ese año ganaría, su cafetera con patas era una maravilla.

Dumby se quedó aquella mañana, la anterior al gran concurso, dando los últimos retoques a su aparato, y como le faltaban unos tornillos (para la máquina, no para él), mandó a su bello hijo al pueblo a comprarlos.

El bello salió de su casa con una cestita, sus ojos dorados reluciendo con alegría y haciendo que se le cayera la baba a la mitad de la población.

Cuando el bello llegó al pueblo, se encontró con su peor enemigo: Grasikun.

Grasikun era un chico muy popular por aquellas tierras, no se sabía por qué, y todo el mundo sabía que iba detrás del bello hijo de Dumby. Aunque, bueno, también se rumoreaba que el mismo Dumby sentía algo por el tal Grasikun. Después de todo, eran habladurías.

El bello entró en la ferretería seguido de Grasikun, que lo miraba desde detrás de su nariz ganchuda y a través de los grasientos mechones de pelo negro (N/A: . nuuu).

-¿Qué quieres, Grasikun?-preguntó por 327º vez en su vida.

-Te quiero a ti-respondió Grasikun, por 458º vez en su vida.

El bello se encogió de hombros y le dio la espalda, aun cuando las autoridades sanitarias lo desaconsejaban encarecidamente, y volvió a su casa. Pero Grasikun no se arredró¡no¡El bello tenía que ser suyo¡Forever and ever in the night!

-¿Ya estás aquí, Bello?-dijo papá Dumby, asomando la barba-Oh, pero si has venido con Grasikun¡qué bien¡Qué sorpresa!

Grasikun ignoró la baba que caía como una cascada de la boca de Dumby, lo miró con odio contenido y se burló de la cafetera andante del buen hombre.

-Que sepa usted que para ir a la reunión de esquizofrénicos esa tiene que pasar por el castillo de...la bestia.

Y Grasikun dio media vuelta y se fue, dejándolos a los dos con un palmo de narices, porque él lo valía.

-Padre¿es verdad todo eso de la bestia?-preguntó el bello dulcemente, preocupado.

-Sí, hijo, pero no te angusties: nuestro fiel ciervo Prongsy me protegerá-dijo Dumby afablemente.

El bello frunció el ceño (lo cual le quedaba estupendamente, faltaría menos) y decidió acompañar a su padre para protegerlo, quisiera él o no.

Así que al día siguiente cargaron la cafetera a lomos del precioso, valiente y atractivo ciervo Prongsy y se internaron en el bosque.

El bello iba pensando en la bestia a medida que empezaba a oscurecer: había leído una historia en un libro que parecía la misma...Trataba de un príncipe muy guapo pero muy egoísta, al que un hada le había concedido un deseo...El príncipe no se lo agradeció, y el hada se cabreó y lo transformó en un monstruo sanguinario y horrible, y lo encerró en un castillo, como una vulgar sardina en una lata.

El bello se estremeció, la oscuridad y la niebla hacían que todo le resultara más creíble...

-¡Argh!-chilló Dumby de forma poco varonil-¡Lobos!

Dumby echó a correr a través de la niebla, dejando atrás a su bello hijo y al leal, hermoso y carismático ciervo Prongsy...

-¡Papá!-gritó el bello, temiendo por la salud mental de los lobos si llegaban a encontrarse con su padre.

Prongsy y él buscaron durante toda la noche, pero el resultado fue igual que el número de neuronas de Crabbe y Goyle juntos: cero.

Por la mañana, exhaustos, llegaron a las puertas de un imponente castillo: en su entrada se podía leer "Hogwarts".

Prongsy y el bello empujaron la oxidada puerta y entraron sin mayor dificultad. El castillo estaba repleto de todo tipo de trastos viejos, incluida una banderita con las oscuras siglas "CSH" bordadas en ella.

Oyeron un ruido.

-¿Quién hay ahí?-preguntó el bello con coraje.

Entonces vieron...un reloj y un candelabro que se dirigían corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡No debéis estar aquí!-gritaba el reloj, moviendo el minutero alocadamente-¡Veo enemigos¡Están por todas partes y son verdes¡Oh, dios!

-¡Cállate, estúpido!-decía el candelabro, que curiosamente era de color rosa y parecía tener más sentido común-¡Son AZULES!-bueno, las condiciones mentales eran similares, vale.

-Perdón, no quisiera interrumpir, pero...¿no habrán visto ustedes a mi padre?-preguntó el bello, todo educadito él.

-¡Sí!-respondió el candelabro, sin preguntar quién era el padre-¡El señor lo tiene encerrado en la mazmorra!

-¿Qué?-dijo Prongsy por primera vez en la historia.

-¡Oh, no¡El amo!-chilló el reloj al oír un potente ruido-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí¡Van a matarnos¡No os fiéis de nadieee!

-Oh, déjalo ya, Alastor-bufó el candelabro, hastiado-Siempre con el mismo cuento...

El reloj, Alastor, se encogió de hombros (lo cual tiene mucho mérito dado que los relojes no tienen hombros) y miró aterrado a su alrededor.

-Él está aquí...-murmuró, con el segundero hecho un manojo de nervios.

Entonces, la puerta de arriba de las escaleras se abrió, y apareció...él.

Bajó las escaleras majestuosamente, con su pelo oscuro al viento, sus ojos grises fijos en los recién llegados.

-¡Señor!-dijo el candelabro, arrodillándose ante él-Precisamente iba a decirles a estos viajeros que...

La bestia le dio una patada al candelabro y lo tiró por a ventana. Nunca más se volvió a saber de él.

-¡Bien hecho, amo!-alentó el reloj-¡Tonks se lo merecía! (N/A:Tenía que ponerlo...XD)

-¿Quiénes sois y por qué estáis aquí?-inquirió.

-Soy el bello hijo de Dumby, el inventor...este es mi apreciado, inimitable y único ciervo Prongsy. Estamos buscando a mi padre...-respondió el bello, perdido irremediablemente en los ojos claros de la bestia.

-Tu padre está aquí...me pidió asilo anoche.

-¡Oh, genial¿Dónde está?

-Está encerrado en las mazmorras...no llevaba dinero para pagarme.

-¡Por favor, libéralo!-suplicó el bello, con los ojos tristes.

-No-la bestia aguantó la mirada, estoica-Sólo lo dejaré ir si tú te quedas.

El bello no supo qué decir, estupefacto al oír la petición de la bestia.

-Bueno, vale-se rindió: la bestia estaba demasiado buena.

La bestia sonrió con alegría y el bello se desmayó ante tal belleza.

Cuatro meses después, el bello seguía viviendo en Hogwarts, con Alastor el reloj y la bestia, llamada Padfoot. Dumby y Prongsy habían sido liberados y habían vuelto al pueblo como alma que lleva el diablo.

El bello se encontraba aburrido aquella mañana, ya se había leído todos los libros de la biblioteca y estaba hasta el gorro del pesado de Alastor, así que decidió explorar las habitaciones que Padfoot le había prohibido explorar XD.

Se deshizo de Alastor diciéndole que había visto una taza sospechosa en la cocina, y se encaminó a los aposentos de la bestia.

Cuando abrió la puerta, vio una cama gigantesca cama con sábanas de seda roja y, sobre la mesita de noche, una urna con algo brillante dentro. Se acercó a mirar: ahí, envuelta en papel de aluminio rojo, estaba la chocolatina más apetecible que el bello había visto nunca. Con decisión, avanzó una mano para destapar aquella maravilla gastronómica...

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo en MI cuarto?-preguntó la bestia, con más sorpresa que furia.

-Hmm...bueno...¿cómo decirlo? Yo estaba...hambriento...Paddy...

La bestia no esperó más declaraciones, no hacía falta, tenía todo lo que quería: bello, cama y chocolate.

Cinco minutos después, la bestia gritaba con los ojos desbordantes de felicidad cosas tan extrañas como "¡Oh, Remus, REMUS, síííí!".

**Mientras, en el pueblo, Prongsy y Dumby...**

Dumby suplicó una vez más:

-¡No estoy loco¡Es la verdad¡Hay una bestia en ese castillo¡Vive con un reloj y un candelabro!

-Vamos, viejo, ya no está usted para viajar...-dijo Grasikun con sorna.

-Pero, Grasikun...puede que diga la verdad...el bello no ha vuelto aquí desde entonces...-dijo uno de los amigos de Grasikun, un tal Lucius.

Grasikun no necesitó oír más: lo cierto era que estaba conteniéndose para no lanzarse de cabeza al bosque para buscar al bello.

Lucius animó al resto del pueblo a seguirlo y, así, todos se dirigieron a Hogwarts para matar a la inmunda bestia...

**Seguimos con Padfoot y el bello...**

-¡Oh, DIOS!

Ellos aún iban a lo suyo, pero estaban a puntito de acabar...un momentito...ya.

-Paddy, esto ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida después de ganar el premio de mister Hogsmeade...

-Lo sé-dijo Padfoot con petulancia.

-Lo que no entiendo es lo de la maldición...¿qué se supone que te hizo el hada esa?

-Ah, la Rowling...verás, me condenó a pasar el resto de mis días siendo el tío más bueno del mundo...las mujeres perdían las bragas a mi paso, los hombres ya ni te cuento...¡es que hasta los perros se ponían "contentillos" al verme! No pude resistirlo más tiempo, y me vine a vivir aquí-concluyó Padfoot, poniendo una expresión de pena que estaba para comérselo- Tú has sido el único que ha resistido mi evidente atractivo y mi insuperable belleza animal...

Ya iban a empezar otra vez, cuando las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de golpe y entró medio pueblo, al frente del cual iba Grasikun.

-¡Bello!-dijo este.

-¡Agh¡Grasikun¡Yo que pensaba que ya no lo volvería a ver!-se lamentó el bello.

-¿Este es el que te tira los tejos? Por dios, pero si es más feo que mi tito Voldy, y eso ya es decir...¬¬ -Padfoot apartó la mirada, no podía soportarlo.

-¡Ah¡Con que no quieres verme, eh!-dijo Grasikun con odio.

Dicho esto, se abalanzó sobre la chocolatina sagrada de la bestia y le dio un mordisco.

-¡NO¡Si se la acaba, yo...me quedaré calvo!-gritó Padfoot, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de pavor.

-¡No lo permitiré!-dijo el bello valientemente.

Agarrando lo primero que tenía a mano, un posavasos muy cobarde llamado Wormtail, lo lanzó con acierto contra el pelo de Grasikun, donde se quedó enganchado.

-¡Mierda, no sirve¡Es muy poderoso!-gimió el bello.

Pero Padfoot, aterrado ante la idea de perder su cabellera espectacular, se lanzó sobre Grasikun con su arma más poderosa: un botella de champú Timotei con aceites revitalizantes, que dan a tu cabello un brillo especial.

-¡No te acerques a mí con ESO, depravado!-exclamó Grasikun, repentinamente horrorizado.

Padfoot hizo como si no lo hubiera oído y le lanzó el contenido de la botella, a la vez que arrebataba la chocolatina a Grasikun.

-¡Sí!-gritó, extasiado-¡Pelito mío, ya estás a salvo!

-¡Nooo!-chilló Grasikun a su vez-¡Pelito mío, estás brillanteee!

-¡Vamos a ser abducidos por extraterrestres!-dijo Alastor.

-¡You're beautiful!-canturreó Peter, desenganchado ya del pelo de Grasikun, ahora sedoso.

Padfoot miró con asombro a toda la panda de locos que se había reunido allí, cogió de la mano al bello y salió con disimulo (y con la chocolatina) de la habitación.

Fuera estaba Prongsy, el impresionante, acojonante y nunca suficientemente admirado ciervo del bello, esperándolos con el equipaje sobre su lomo.

-¡Vámonos de aquí, Prongsy!-ordenó la bestia.

Cogió al bello en brazos, puso la chocolatina a buen recaudo y montó sobre Prongsy, que los llevó a un sitio muy bonito llamado Tierra Media, donde se quedaron a vivir, se casaron y tuvieron unos vecinos gays llamados Sam y Frodo.

Grasikun nunca pudo superar el trauma ocasionado por su pelo brillante y, en un arrebato de furia, mató a Dumby, que le había dicho que estaba muy guapo.

Alastor fue abducido por extraterrestres y nunca volvió a saberse nada de él, pero a pesar de todo suponemos que está bien.

Prongsy viajó con un tal Papá Noel y conoció a una chica pelirroja con la que se casó y tuvieron un niño con cuernos llamado Harry.

Lucius, que casi no había aparecido en la historia, se enfadó mucho con todos y dejó el pueblo, y se convirtió en gogó de un club de alterne.

La cafetera andante de Dumby se largó a vivir su vida con una ovejita del pueblo, originando así una nueva raza de seres extraños.

Por último, Peter el posavasos se convirtió en un as de la canción y le fue bien la vida, llegando incluso a cantar con Ryuichi Sakuma.

Y casi todos fueron felices y comieron muchas chocolatinas.

END

**Bueno, y hasta aquí hemos llegado **

**Si os ha gustado, dadle un toque al "Go"y haréis mi vida más feliz. Si no, también: tomatazos y amenazas de muerte por posavasos serán bien recibidas Por último...¡no dejéis de leer "Silencio", de Lor Lupin, así como el resto de sus ff¡Hacen la vida más llevadera!**

**Un besote!**

**misi-chan**


End file.
